A Sweet and Song Song
by Untameablesukkubus16
Summary: A demon has breeched the barrier and its Team Urameshi's job to catch her, but what will they say when they find out she is linked to Kurama's past


A Sweet and Sour Song  
  
"Yusuke why weren't you in school today?" Kieko yelled. He stared blankly at her, his hands resting behind his head.  
  
"Because I didn't feel like going" Yusuke said with a bored tone. Kieko clenched her fists, collecting herself.  
  
"You wouldn't hate it so much if you actually went to class!"  
  
"Well I don't give a damn!" Yusuke yelled sticking his tongue out, only annoying her further. Kieko dropped her bag finally fed up with him. She walked over calmly, punching him as hard as she could. Yusuke hit the with a gigantic *THUD*  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" He whined getting to his feet. Kieko picked up her bag and walked towards the door.  
  
"Your hopeless." She said with a huff, shutting the door.  
  
"Got you again." Botan giggled behind her hand.  
  
"Don't do that!" Yusuke jumped back trying to catch his breath.   
  
"So what do you want?" He sat crossed legged on the bed, sighing  
  
"Koenma has a new mission for Team Urameshi."  
  
"WHAT!? Why is he..."  
  
"Yusuke?" Koenma's voice echoed.  
  
"Oh great pacifer breath wants to nag me in person."  
  
"Shut up and listen dimwit."  
  
"Fine already. I'm listening." Yusuke laid back getting comfortable,once again.  
  
"A demon has breeched the barrier between the two worlds. Her name is Tahel and she has probably already taken on a human form..."  
  
"Big deal..." Yusuke yawned.  
  
"She is a spirit fox, almost as old and deadly as Yoko."  
  
"So what do you want me to do? Slap her wrists and put her on a leash?  
  
"This is no joke. Take her into custody."  
  
"Are you done nagging?"   
  
"One last thing be careful.: Koenma's voice disappeared.  
  
"Right. Whatever."  
  
"Its simple catch a demon...Give her to Koenma. It couldn't get easier." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Yusuke don't think this is going to be a picnic." Botan warned.  
  
"I can handle it." He walked out of the room, leaving Botan to herself.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Hey Urameshi!?" Kuwabara called, running to catch up.  
  
"Kurama and Hiei filled me in." Yusuke looked around, puzzled.  
  
"Umm...Kuwabara where are they?"   
  
"Hello" Kurama and Hiei emerged from the forest.  
  
"Damn it guys you need to stop that!"   
  
"Sorry." Kurama said.  
  
"Koenma told me." His tone turned to a harsh seriousness.  
  
"Kurama do you know..."  
  
"Do you hear that?" Hiei said turning to the forest.  
  
"That immense spirit energy is making that sweet song?" Kuwabara shivered.  
  
"That music?" Kurama whispered.   
  
Tahel put her flute away, gazing around the forest.  
  
"This is not that exciting. I did all that work to escape and nothing." She smiled.  
  
"It was fun though. These humans are so gullible." The tip of her tail disturbed the water. Just as long as I am safe, and he doesn't find me. I feel safe and actually free for once. She thought, well walking among the trees.  
  
Tahel jumped up onto a sturdy tree branch, relaxing. Removing her flute once again, she put the cold melt to her lips. Her spirit energy flowed from it, emanating a sweet mysterious song. Closing her eyes she losed herself in the music. What is this?.. She thought, continuing to play. How interesting several spirit energies. She paused her melody.  
  
"This may just get interesting." She smiled at the challenge, loving the fact that she found something to amuse her.  
  
"Your right this may just get interesting." Yusuke stood at the base of the tree. Tahel ignored him at first continuing to play.  
  
"Hiei she's a stubborn and cocky as you are."  
  
"Hmph." Hiei remarked.  
  
"She is pretty though." Kuwabara said.  
  
"You know Detective its pathetic when you laugh at your own ridiculous comments."  
  
"What did you say?" Yusuke growled.  
  
"Wait Urameshi, she's a girl." Kuwabara grabbed his shirt.  
  
"I don't care let go!" He broke free from Kuwabara, jumping towards Tahel, only to crack the branch in two.  
  
Tahel landed gracefully on the ground with a grin. Her breath caught as she stood facing Team Urameshi. That scent I know that scent. Hiei looked up at Kurama.  
  
"Yo...ko..." She said between short huffs. They all looked at Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama you know fox girl?"  
  
"Well..." He laughed nervously, scratching his head.  
  
"Under certain circumstances." Tahel blushed.  
  
"Oh I see." Yusuke fell over laughing hysterically.  
  
The perverted comments were cut short when Tahel's music began.  
  
"You are boring Detective." She said playfully.  
  
"Pain in my ass!" He charged only to be dodged.  
  
"Now you must play fair." She teased shaking a finger.  
  
"Man your pissing me off." Tahel laughed.  
  
"Oooo...How exciting. You must be quite strong to have defeated Rando."  
  
"I am." Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Yusuke this is no time to encourge your ego." Hiei said.  
  
''Thanks for the advice Hiei. I'll take it to heart."  
  
Tahel moved out of Yusuke's reach up into the trees.  
  
"My sweet song...Yusuke Urameshi..." A hypnotic song filled Kuwabara and Yusuke's ears.  
  
"You are unable to move. Your lucky Detective, one note change and you could be dead." Hiei and Kurama stood unaffected.  
  
"This is useless." Hiei said unamused. As Tahel walked from the shadows...  
  
"Hiei! Her left arm." A silver armband was wrapped around her forearm. A chinese dragon with its teeth implanted in her skin.  
  
"I have seen that crest before...No she..."  
  
"I didn't come here to fight." Tahel said walking up to them.  
  
"But I don't want to be taken back. Yusuke and his friend will be fine in ten minutes or so. I did not let my song affect you because I needed to tell you this...." She stopped. Her breath became heavy, as if she were frightened.  
  
"What is the matter?" Kurama asked.  
  
I have to get away from here." She ran into the forest vanishing.  
  
"Great you have transformed human again Tahel...Very clever fox you have figured out that I can only track you in your demonic form. But still I have to track you done again." Anion said crossing his arms.  
  
"A game isn't it Tahel? Avading me. I'm sure Koenma sent that Spirit Detective of his on you already. I also heard that Kurama and Hiei are aiding this Yusuke Urameshi. I will find you Tahel. you are mine." 


End file.
